deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Basilisk Guardsmen
Basilisk Guardsmen is the Ancient Deadly Alliance, Greek Deadly Alliance, Mediterranean Deadly Alliance, and Original Deadly Alliance as well the team member of UN-GDI and the Temple of the Ancients. The Roman-Greco Lizardfolk-like Basilisks fight for Greece and their Greek gods against the forces of evil and Chaos such as the Dark Basilisks-men and the Brotherhood of Chaos. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Sting was a civil guard from his peaceful village and is the decedent of the First Alliance's Ray of Basilikopolis. Until that day, his village was attacked by the Dark Basilisks and Sting and the small company of guards are repelling their raid. During the repel, Sting's Aura was awakened and used his new power to push the Dark Basilisks out of the village. Victorious, the people of his village hailed him as heroes, including his close ally, Kleos, who witnessed Sting's amazing power. On the next week, Sting and Kleos were chosen to be part for the Trojan War. 'The Trojan War' Sting and his small company of soldiers were sailed to the Trojan shores as they're going to capture the temple with desecrating it which he did and pushed the defenders back to the city. With the Greek Army entered the shores as the Trojan defenders are crushed, they camped there for one night of rest with victory. There he met Hermokrates, Zena, Nicon, Bernadus, Siorus, Aries, and Théokles. For days, they battled the Trojan army, crushing them down on their path and pushed forward and forward to the city walls until they were pushed back to the shores. Fortunately, Sting has an idea get into the city by building a giant horse made by wood as a gift with the element of surprise to attack the city. And with that plan worked, they made a surprise attack at night, opened the main gate, and burned the city to the ground while sparring some people who don't want to fight. There at the courtyard, Sting faced the fiercest and ambitious champion of Troy and defeated him a bitter fight. And finally, when the war is coming to an end, he found the Trojan King and Greek princess and Sting reclaimed princess to her "loved one" and her father while sparring the King's life, though her father killed him. The Trojan War is over and Sting and his small band of brave warriors have become famous war heroes. 'Fame with a Sting of Flame' Sting and his fellow warriors' fame have spread New Olympus like wildfire and earthquake as they battled the barbarians from east and north, the Dark Basilisks, the Memnonians, the Kiakalogosian, the Sargonian Minotaurs, and the Wastelanders. All loved them except one as Sting's old rival, Acrustus, burst in and disgusted with his jealousy to Sting but Sting kicked him out from his village but he'll remember his scared face of shame. However, Sting knew his status could lead a price of consequences and he and his fellow warriors stayed out from their spotlights. One day, his village was attacked and this time, the Brotherhood of Chaos, and Sting and his fellow warriors hardly repelled their attack. Wave after wave, Sting has sighted his rival and knew that his rival is the responsible of the terrible attack as his message. As Sting's rival is retreated, Sting and his fellow warriors followed his track, all the way to the Olympia City where the battle has started. 'The Battle for Olympia City' Sting and his fellow warriors have arrived in the city of Olympia but only to find is that the city went under siege by the forces of evil and Chaos in an attempt to free the Titans. They've intervened the siege as they're stopping the Brotherhood of Chaos' advances into the city center and joined forces with their new allies, Mythical Warriors of Sparta, Philosophers of Titans, Speed Fighters, Labyrinth Minotaurs, and the Harbingers of Olympus. Throughout the city, they fought their way to find and stop Acrustus while aiding the Olympian Guards so they can secure the streets and evacuating the civilians from the battlefield. As they reached the upper hill, they finally caught Acrustus on Sting's sight and clashed his arch-nemesis with their swords as they battled to the death. Their battle was intense and extreme as Sting and his nemesis fought through to the edge of the cliff until Acrustus slipped off from the edge and Sting grabbed his arm as he was about to capturing him but Acrustus let himself go and fall to his death but he will face each other again in the next. As the battle of Olympia City is over, Sting and his fellow warriors are hailed as heroes along with new allies as "the Heroes of New Olympus." 'Aftermath' Sting was sighted in Athens, Greece, in December 21, 2012, and later recruited by the UN-GDI's predecessor, the Paranormal Division. After the joint-operation in France, Sting is reunited with his fellow warriors after the Planegate Portal was activated and joined forces with their new allies from around the world to fight the alien invaders called the Monarchs. After the Monarchs defeat, Sting and his fellow warriors are resided in near the modern city of Athens. 'Team Members' 'Sting' The navy-blue Lizardfolk-like Basilisk who is the leader of Basilisk Guardsmen. He’s loyal to Athenian army and the master of delicate art of strategy. 'Kleos' The green Lizardfolk-like Basilisk who is a spearman close ally of Sting. He and him went together battle against the Dark Basilisk-men, Memnonians, and Trojans. 'Hermokrates' The yellow Lizardfolk-like Basilisk fighter and an islander who fought against the Dark Basilisk-men all by himself. 'Zena' The female Lizardfolk-like Basilisk warrior who is a very intelligent strategist, prayed to Athena, and a common love interest of Sting. She's a skilled spear fighter like an Amazon warrior. 'Nicon' A Roman Lizardfolk-like Basilisk soldier who was drifted from the Legion after the war and he and Bernadus found themselves in the middle of war and promptly joined Sting's team. 'Bernardus' A Roman Lizardfolk-like Basilisk soldier who was drifted after the war and then joined Sting and his small band of brave warriors. He was an officer of the Legion. 'Siorus' A heavy Lizardfolk-like Basilisk who is a civil guard of his village, defending against Dark Basilisk raiders. When more civil guards are added during the war, Siorus was recruited by Sting and accepted to join forces with them as he battles the evil Brotherhood of Chaos. 'Aries' A Spartan Lizardfolk-like Basilisk warrior who is the undisputed warrior who slays thousands of Memnonian, Persian and Trojan warriors. Later he joined Sting and his small band as the absolute perfect soldier for combat due his great experience as a Spartan warrior. 'Theoklés' The white Lizardfolk-like Basilisk who is the battle master and strategist as participated battles, (literally, all battles), and a warrior who dedicated to Zeus for his need of guidance and Athena's guidance of wisdom. 'Inspirations' * Themed with Roman-Greco warriors' outfits. Category:Database Category:Greek Deadly Alliance Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Ancient Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:The Temple of the Ancients Category:Mediterranean Deadly Alliance